The Kiss of the Highlander
by lovestory034
Summary: Edward, un poderoso laird de las Tierras altas, ha sido presa de un hechizo. ¿Cómo podrá ayudarlo Bella a 500 años de su época? ¿Aguantará Bella las continuas seducciones de Edward? //adaptación del libro :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**; ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, por desgracia. Son de Stephanie Meyer. xD

La historia esta basada en el libro; "El beso del Highlander" **(Karen Marie Moning)** solo que, a fin de que salgan todos los personajes, la he modificado un tanto. Es una especie de apadtación a Twilight de un libro que encontre muy bueno.

:)

Espero que lo disfruten! xD

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Prólogo**

_Highlands de Escocia _

_1518_

-_ Los Cullen son una familia peligrosa, Nahuel._

- _¿De qué me estás hablando esta vez, madre?_ - Nahuel miró por la ventana y contempló cómo la hierba se mecía lentamente bajo la luz del sol de primavera a primera hora de la mañana. Su madre estaba leyendo el futuro y si él cometía la insensatez de girarse para mirarla, seguro que Huilen lo interpretaría como una invitación a seguir hablando. El entendimiento de su madre había ido erosionándose cada día más por sus presuntas adivinaciones de un futuro, que porsupuesto, nunca se cumplía.

- _Mis varillas de tejo me han advertido que el laird representa un grave peligro para tí_

-_ ¿El laird? ¿Te refieres a Edward Cullen?_ - Muy sorprendido, Nahuel giró la cabeza para mirarla por encima del hombro. Su madre, que hasta el momento había permanecido encogida detrás de la mesa del hogar, se apresuró a erguirse sobre su asiento, muy feliz de verse el objeto de atención de su hijo.

- Edward Cullen no presenta ningún peligro para mí - le dijo Nahuel con dulzura - Es un magnífico laird, y me siento muy honrado de que me haya escogido para servir a su clan como guía espiritual.

Huilen sacudió la cabeza con un temblor en el labio

- _Tú ves las cosas con la estrechez de miras propia de un sacerdote, hijo_ - afirmó muy convencida - _No puedes ver lo que yo veo._

Su hijo le dedicó la más tranquilizadora de las sonrisas - _¿Es que nunca dejarás de intentar adivinar el futuro con tus varillas y tus runas?_ - Nahuel se aposentó a su lado

- _¿Qué clase de madre sería yo si no me preocupara por tu bienestar?_ - exclamó ella. Resignado ante la locura de su madre, Nahuel, suspiró pesadamente.

- _Esta bien, ¿qué es eso tan terrible que dicen tus varillas que hará el laird?_ - lo único que pretendía el muchacho era mantener el hilo, ya de por si muy malgastado, del contacto de su madre con la realidad. La observó remover las misteriosas varillas y se alarmó cuando ella profirió un grito ahogado.

- _El laird, Cullen, pronto tomará a una dama, y esa dama te hará mucho daño. ¡Me parece que ella te matará!_ - la boca de Nahuel se abrió y se cerró como la de un pez fuera del agua.

- _¿Por qué iba a matarme nadie? Soy un sacerdote, por el amor del cielo_

_- No puedo ver el porque. Tal vez ella se prendará de ti y de ello saldrán muchos males_

_- Ahora sí que estas viendo visiones. ¿Prendarse de un siervo del señor?_

- _Eres un mozo muy guapo, Nahuel_ - contestó Huilen con aplomo. Nahuel rió exasperado. Realmente su constitución física era digna de un caballero, pero desde muy joven que Nahuel tuvo claro que había venido al mundo para servir al Señor.

- _Guarda esas varillas madre. No necesitas preocuparte por mi_ - Huilen permaneció quieta mirando al techo - _Madre... No debes poner en peligro la posición que mantenemos aquí_ - dijo él con duluzura - _Tenemos un hogar, buenos cristianos y son muy buena gente. No lo eches a perder, dame tu palabra.-_ Siguió con la vista fija en el cielo de la casa -_ Mírame madre. Prometemé que no molestaras ni le harás ningun daño a Edward Cullen._

- _No le haré ningun daño al laird Edward Cullen. Ahora vete de aquí_ - dijo ella bruscamente -_ Esta anciana tiene cosas que hacer_

Huilen no pensaba rendirse tan pronto, ni mucho menos. Ella sabía lo que había visto así como sabía que era cierto. Unas semanas más tarde llegó al pueblo una tribu errante. Le llevño su tiempo reunir el valor necesario para hablar con las personas "adecuadas" ya que, lo que para ella era magia negra, para ellos eran aburridos juegos de té. Otra semana después de hablar con el jefe de los errantes, llamado Jacob, le tendió su trampa al laird. Les pagaría lo que fuera a esa tribu, con tal de proteger a su hijo.

Edward Cullen yacía inconsciente a sus pies. Desconfiada, lo tocó con el pie para comprobar que no reaccionaba.

- _Le podría caer la luna encima, que él no se inmutaria_ - le confirmó Jacob

-_ Esta seguro_

_- Este sueño no tiene nada de natural_

_- No lo habreis matado ¿verdad?_ - se preocupó ella -_ le prometí a mi hijo que no le haría daño_

-_ Tienes un código de conducta muy curioso anciana_ - todos rieron - _No, no lo hemos matado, pero dormirá eternamente _- Huilen suspiró aliviada

-_ ¿Su sueño realmente será eterno? ¿Nunca despertará?_

_- Ya te lo he dicho anciana. A menos que la sangre y la luz borren el hechizo de su pecho, no despertará jamás_ - dijo Jacob más molesto

-_ ¿Cómo? ¿La sangre y la luz lo despertarían? ¡Enterradlo! ¡Metedlo donde nunca pueda volver a ver la luz solar ni lo encuentre nadie_ - chilló furiosa!

Riéndose de ella, la tribu dejó el cuerpo dormido en un lugar que solo conocían ellos y, depués de cobrar por su magia, se fueron.

Huilen, como bien le había prometido a Nahuel, no le había hecho ningún daño al laird. Pero a su vez, sentía un enorme alivio...

* * *

_Highlands de Escocia_

_época actual_

¡Dios, como odio mi vida!

Sin ganas de abrir los ojos tras mi horrorosa etapa de somnolencia, me llevé una mano a la frente y respiré pesadamente. El traqueteo del autobús no ayudaba en absoluto a aminar esas ganas de devolver que me daban siempre que me ponía a pensar en mí misma. Tenía ganas de desaparecer, de quemar todos esos libros y reconocimientos literarios y simplemente, desaparecer.

- _¡Tómate un descanso!_ - me había dicho mi editor -_ te lo mereces_ - había continuado mi editor. Él si que merecía dos bofetadas bien dadas. Si no, que me explique que hacía yo metida en un atobús lleno de personas de la tercera edad en medio de las Highlands escocesas!

-_ ¿Te encuentras bien, cielo?_ - me preguntó cariñosamente Charlie Sftar desde el otro lado del pasillo. Desde que había comenzado este horrible viaje, que Charlie y Renne Sftar me habían tratado como una de sus nietas. Seguro que yo era la rebelde, pensé.

- _Sí, Charlie, gracias_ - me limité a contestar

- _Pues la verdad es que no tienes muy buen aspecto, queridita _- Renne era de esas personas que te hablan siempre con sinceridad, aunque duela. - _Pareces enferma_

_- Son todos estos baches, Renne -_ toda mi vida esta llena de ellos

El autobús paró precipitadamente haciéndome tambalear en mi asiento y 38 ciudadanos de la tercera edad se abalanzaron contra las salidas. Yo bajé la última y miré al luminoso ciela apáticamente.

-_ Isabella, cariño, ven con nosotros!_ - Renne me llamaba moviendo los brazos desde la otra aceray sentí una vergüenza inmensa cuando tooooda la muchedumbre se me quedó mirando. -_ Vamos a comer algo, mira que colinas tan preciosas que hay por aquí _- dijo ella jovial y optimista.

- _Claro..._ - tampoco quería ser borde. Renne se me quedó mirando unos segundos para luego empujar cariñosamente a su marido

-_ Vete, Charlie, adelántate tu solo. Las señoritas necesitamos hablar_. - Charlie, con el ceño fruncido sacudió la cabeza resignado y se fue - _¡Pero como te vea con Margaret te vas a enterar!_ - exclamó depronto Renne. Charlie se giró y le tirño un beso al aire a lo que Renne rió y se sonrojó.

Una punzada de celos me perforó y a Renne no le pasó por alto.

- _Ven, Bella, siéntate conmigo_ - se sentó en la piedra y la palmeó esperando que yo la imitara. Lo hice sin rechistar - _Hay un hombre para ti_ - Eso me sorprendió y mucho!

-_ ¿Qué? ¿Usted cómo...?_ - Renne sonrió y sus pequeños ojos azules se le achinaron en su regordeta cara

- _Tu escucha queridita mia. No seas tan precavida y arriésgate un poco más, si yo tuviera tu edad y tu cuerpo estaría moviendo el pandero allá donde fuese_ - volvió a sonreir abrazándome la espalda

- _¿Pandero_? - perpleja parpadeé dos veces

- _El trasero querida, la popa..._ - se sonrojó y rió divertida -_ Sal ahí fuera y encuentra a tu propio hombre. Tu lo que necesitas es conocer a un hombre bien guapo que te haga perder la cabeza. Y cuando la hayas perdido asegúarte de que no la vuelves a encontra_r. - concluyó

-_ Pero..._ - mis sentimientos querían salir a flote YA - _es que no consigo encontrar a ningun hombre Renne...! Llevo seis meses saliendo con carretadas de hombres..._

_- ¿Y? -_ me animó a seguir Renne

_- Y no me he NO enamorado a propósito... Estoy empezando a pensar que el problema soy yo. No he encontrado a ningun hombre del que pueda enamorarme y quiera estar con él siempre. Quizás espero demasiado. Quizás estoy esperando por alguien que ni siquira existe -_ Con toda la práctica que había acumulado al besar a decenas de hombres, ni una sola vez había sentido de verdad el deseo. Era claro que el problema era yo, ¿no?

- _¡Oh, queridita mia no pienses eso!_ - excclamó Renne - _eres deamsiado joven y hermosa para perder la esperanza. Y otra cosa, eso no quiere decir que te abandones al primer hombre que veas, cielo. Confia en mi, cuando encuentres al hombre que sea el apropiado... lo sabrás. Lo sentirás._ -Renne me plantó un beso en la mejilla y se levantó airadamente para ir en busca de Charlie.

Me quedé ahí plantada unos minutos antes de salir de mi estado vegetal y dirigirme hacia los verdes prados que adornaban las colinas de escocia. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve caminando, pero de pronto decidí que ya era suficiente. Me tiré al suelo y dispuse a tomar el sol hasta achicharrarme. No conseguí conciliar el sueño, que era lo que pretendía y me puse a darle vueltas a las palabras de Renne.

"Un hombre con el que tengas ganas de hablar a altas horas de la madrugada, un hombre con el que puedas discutir cuando sea necesario ahcerlo y que te haga arder en llamas cuando te toque."

¡Cómo deseaba que ocurriera algo emocionante!

Suspiré cansada. Sin previo aviso, un rayo solar impactó directamente contra mis ojos entrecerrados y me escocieron por su intensidad. A tientas, busqué la mochila con la mano, con tal de encontrar mis gafas de sol sin tener que moverme mucho. Pero calculé mal al distancia y mi mano dió un golpe a la mochila, haciéndola rodar ladera abajo hasta el borde de una grieta. Silencio. La oí rebotar a lo lejos y sentí el estrépito de piedras sueltas. Silencio.** Poof!**

Perfecto. Mi maleta, deseosa por acabar de amargarme la existencia, se había precipitado grieta abajo. Me puse de rodillas al lado de la abertura y la observé recelosa; seis metros de caida como mucho. Pensé en dejarla ahí tirada, seriamente. "_Oh, vamos Bella! Sabes que podrías vivir con todo lo que hay en esas maleta durante cuatro días!"_ No tenía alternativa: debía bajar a por ella.

La bajada fue lenta y penosa. La pequeña chaqueta que llevaba atada a la cintura se me enredaba constantemente entre las piernas y hubiera dado mi alma a cambio de unos tejanos para poder quitarme esos incomodísimos pantalones de tela súper cortos. El sol se fue colando por la grieta mientras descendía y enseguida comencé a sudar. Era de esperar que el sol tuviera que aparecer justo ahora. Media hora antes o media hora después no, ya que entonces no tendría mi _merecida_ mala suerte! Me estaba empezando a irritar que "alguien" la hubiera tomado conmigo.

Porfin! Al fin alcancé el suelo y me pude quitar la chaqueta de la cintura, meterla en la mochila y disponerme a escalar esa sinuosa pared de piedra. Pero... como ya he dicho, mi mala suerte siempre esta cuando más la necesito. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, el suelo cedió bajo mis pies y yo y mi maleta, caimos sin remedio en el negro abismo que se abría bajo aquel falso suelo.

Fragmentos de roca triturada y un poco de tierra llovieron sobre mí mientras yacía en el suelo e intentaba volver a llenarme los pulmones, vacios por el impacto contra el verdadero suelo. Cuando finalmente conseguí tranquilizar mi temblorosa respiración evalué mi estado antes de moverme. Ningun hueso roto parecía. Al final deducí que el mayor daño se lo habían llevado las palmas de mis manos; ensangretadas debido a mis frenéticos intentos por aguantarme en algo sólido. "_No me he dejar llevar por el pánico"_ - pensé. Pero aún así comencé a temblar debido al shock de la caida y el frío que hacía en esa especie de gruta subterráquea. "_Pero el folleto no decía que hubiera ninguna caverna..."_

_"¡ESPERA!"_

_¿Frío?_ Todo pensamiento cesó de golpe al darme cuenta de que, fuese lo que fuese sobre lo que había caido, no estaba frío. Más bien al contrario, estaba calentito y liso. Y dado que ningun rayo de sol había entrado en esos lares antes de su llegada... definitivamente, no era ninguna piedra. Aturdida, tragué saliva y me quedé dompletamente inmóvil. Con un suave movimiento de cadera, empujé lo que fuera que tenái debajo y un escalofrío me recorrió la espina entera _"¡Voy a vomitar! ¡Parece una persona!"_

_¿Habré caido en alguna antigua cámara funeraria subterránea? No, de ser así aquí solo habría huesos._ Recurriendo a todas mis reservas de valor, me moví sobre el cuerpo de esa persona para poder verla correctamente y...

Grité.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Muy buenas! Qué tal todo el mundo?

xD

espero que super bien! jeje

Bueno, esta es la adaptación que me moría de ganas de hacer de un libro que me leí hace tiempo. Algunas partes estan algo cambiadas ya que si no, no concondarían con los personajes

:)

Bueno, ¿qué me decís? La continúo?

**Porfavor, dadme vuestras opiniones. Siempre las tengo en cuenta en todo lo que hago.**

Muchas garcias!!!

os adoroo!!OOO!!

=D

cuidaos! ;)


	2. Pecado

**Disclaimer;** ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, por desgracia. Son de Stephanie Meyer. xD

La historia esta basada en el libro; "El beso del Highlander" **(Karen Marie Moning)** solo que, a fin de que salgan todos los personajes, la he modificado un tanto. Es una especie de apadtación a Twilight de un libro que encontre muy bueno.

:)

Espero que lo disfruten! xD

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Pecado**

Acababa de caer encima de un cuerpo. De un cuerpo que, puesto que no había reacionado en absoluto al golpe, tenía que estar muerto o... quizás yo lo había matado al caer sobre él ...!

Cuando conseguí dejar de gritar descubrí que me había incorporado y me encontraba sentada a horcajadas encima de aquel cuerpo. Ràpidamente comprendí que se trataba de una figura innegablemente masculina.

Pecanimosamente masculina.

Dejando aparte la cuestión de cómo había ido a parar allí, si el hombre estaba muerto su fallecimiento tenía que haber sido muy reciente. El estado de conservación del cuerpo era perfecto y seguía caliente. El cuerpo - el hombre - me corregí, tenía el físico esculpido de un jugador de fútbol profesional, con hombros anchos, bíceps y pectorales dignos de qualquier portada erótica y abdominales tan lisos como una tabla de planchar. Las caderas que bien podía sentir bajo de mí eran poderosas y esbeltas. Había unos símbolos extraños tatuados en su pecho desnudo. Empecé a respirar con inspiraciones muy lentas en un intento de aliviar la súbita opresión que sentía en el pecho. Después me incliné hacia delante y escruté su rostro, salvajemente hermoso.

Definitivamente, la suya, era un tipo de virilidad masculina con la que soñaban las mujeres en sus más osduras fantasias, aunque sabían que no existía en realidad. Doradas pestañas brotaban de su blanquecina piel, bajo las cejas arqueadas y su pelo era una sedosa riña de cabellos desordenados de color bronce. Sus labios eran rosados, firmes y sensualmente carnosos. Me sorprendí cuando me encontré a mi misma acariciándolos con un dedo y me sentí ligeramente perversa. Intenté fingir, avergonzada, que solo comprobaba su respiración y rápidamente subí mi mano hasta su nariz. Me sentí en el Cielo cuando noté una suave vaharada de aliento.

- _¡No esta muerto! Menos mal..._ - De repente dejé de pensar en sus atributos físicos para recapacitar sobre los míos... Más bien, en los que no tenía. Sería terriblemente peligroso encontrarse a solas en una cueva subterránea a quilómetros de la civilización con ese hombre tan enfermizamente atractivo... Suerte que, aunque vivo, seguía inconsciente.

Puse mi mano encima de su corazón y pude notar como latía, muy despacio, pero latía. En vista que no se despertaba lo zarandeé. Nada. Decidí que ese hombre debía estar en coma, como mínimo para no inmutarse por nada. - _¿Y ahora qué es lo que debo hacer? _- miré al cielo desesperada para contemplar como el Sol caía en cascada sobre mis hombros y el cuerpo del hombre que sostenía bajo mis caderas. A pesar de que estaba inconsciente y no me podía ser de ninguna utilidad para salir de ahí, mis ojos viajaron de nuevo hasta el hombre. Observé los extraños símbolos que había sobre su pecho, inspeccionándolos por si acaso disimulaban alguna herida, causante de su coma. Pasé los dedos por encima de ellos, manchando su perfecto torso con mi sangre. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando lo rocé. Avergonzada me retiré un tanto de aquel hombre, permitiendo que los rayos de sol cayeran sobre su pecho.

Aluciné.

Fascinada, perpleja, anonadada observé como los símbolos de acababa de inspeccionar iban desapareciendo ante mis ojos dejando solo finas marcas de sangre. Aun en mi asombro, subí la mirada hasta el rostro del hombre y corté el paso del aire a mis pulmones abruptadamente.

Tenía los ojos abiertos y me estaba mirando.

Unos ojos memorables que relucían con destellos de las más brillantes esmeraldas, ojos soñolientos en los que enseguida prendió una chispa de diversión e inconfundible interés masculino. El hombre estiró su cuerpo bajo el mío con la gracia de un gato que prolonga el placer del despertar, y entonces sospeché que, si bien su cuerpo se acababa de despertar, su agudeza mental todavía no había entrado del todo en acción -_" Oh Dios! Está despierto y yo estoy sentada a horcajadas encima de él!"_ -

Me pude imaginar lo que estaría pensando aquel hombre, y difícilmente podía culparlo por ello. Me puse tensa e intenté apartarme de él, pero las manos del hombre se cerraron sobre mis muslos y me mantuvieron clavada allí. El hmbre no habló, limitándose a contemplarme mientras me inmovilizaba y sus ojos descendieron apreciativamente hacia mis pechos. Cuando subió las manos por mis muslos desnudos lamenté por segunda vez en menos de una hora, haberme puesto pantalones súper cortos. Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el dobladillo de mis pantalones, peligrosamente próximos a adentrarse dentro de ellos. No hace falta decir ni esmentar mis inútiles esfuerzos por alejarme de ese hombre...

La mirada de párpados entornados del hombre reflejaba una languidez que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que acabase de despertar, y no cabía duda sobre que era lo que estaba pensando.

- _¡Oiga! Le aseguro que estaba apunto de levantarme de encima de usted_ - balbuceé - _No había planeado utilizarlo como asiento, créame. Me caí por el agujero y usted estaba debajo. Iba de excursión y tiré mi mochila barranco abajo sin querer, y cuando fui a recojerla el suelo cedió bajo mis pies y auí estoy. _- De verdad necesitaba entretenerlo con algo para que dejara de jugar con mi ropa... - _Hablando de eso, ¿cómo es que el golpe no lo despertó?_ - Más importante todavía, ¿cuánto rato llevaba despierto? ¿El suficiente para saber que había estado toqueteándolo de una manera muy poco correcta?

La confusión destelló en aquellos ojos seductores, pero el hombre no dijo nada.

- _Normalmente yo también me encuentro un poco atontada al despertar..._ - continué tratando de adoptar un tono tranquilizador

Él movió las caderas, recordándome de una manera muy sutil que mi despertar no era exactamente idéntico al suyo. Al go estaba ocurriendo debajo de mí, y como el resto del hombre, era descaradamente masculino. Cuando él sonrió dejó ver unos dientes blancos y regulares y yo me derretí cual pedazo de chocolate en contacto con la calor del sol. Mi corazón comenzó a embalarse y noté como las palmas de mis manos se ponían pegajosas. Por un momento solo pude sentir asombro: ¡así que era esto a lo que se refería la gente con atracción irracional! ¡Y existía! ¡Igual que en las películas!

Pero pronto la ansiedad reemplazó al alivio cuando el hombre me atrajo hasta su pecho, me rodeó el trasero con ambas manos y apretó su pelvis contra mí. Enterró su rostro el mi pelo y empujó hacia arriba, restregándose contra mi como un poderoso y esbelto animal. El aire se me escapó de la boca como un silbido y temí por evaporarme en qualquier momento debido a la alta temperatura que se persibía en mi cara, enrojecida. De pronto me encontré ahogándome en un mar de sensaciones; la posesiva presión de sus brazos, aquel olor masculino tan cargado de testosterona... El hombre subió su mano por mi espalda para coger mi cabeza y acercar sus labios a los míos sin llegar a tocarme. Yo estaba inmobilizada, ¡todo había pasado demasiado deprisa!

- _Buenos dias, inglesa_ - su voz sonó tan extremadamente sensual que temí que realmente me hubiera matado al caer grieta abajo...

- _Suéltame_ - conseguí articular mientras apartaba mi rostro del suyo. Él había conseguido acomodar su erección perfectamente entre mis muslos y yo intentaba por todos mis medios salir de esa situación tan comprometida. Muy habilidosamente, el hombre se lanzó expectante contra el punto más sensible que la naturaleza había otorgado a la mujer y tuve que toser para disimular un gemido que me hubiera delatado por completo.

- _Bésame..._ - me murmuró al oído. Sus labios y su lengua saborearon con perezosa sensualidad mi cuello provocando todo tipo de reacciones desconocidas.

- ¡_No voy a besarte! Puedo entender que te hayas formado una impresión equivocada, teniendo en cuenta que te acabas de despertar y me has encontrado sentada encima tuyo -_ ¿cómo se lo podía hacer entender? _- pero ya te he dicho que no pretendía caerte encima de esa manera. Fue un accidente._

_**Oh! Venga ya Bella! ¡Bésalo de una vez!** -_ pidieron un millón de óvulos impacientes por ponerse manos a la obra _- ¡Callaos! Ni siquiera lo conocemos, y hasta hace unos momentos creíamos que estaba muerto. Ésta no es forma de iniciar una relación. **¿Quién esta pidiendo una relación? ¡besabesabesa!**_

_**-** Bésame hermosa joven -_ El hombre me dió suave beso de boca abierta entre mi clavícula y mi garganta y pasó su lengua ávidamente. Sentí como si toda la luz del sol se estuviera concentrando en ese lugar. - _Hazlo en mi boca_

_- No... -_ dije, ya que no confiaba en mis fuerzas como para decir nada más

- _¿No?_ - Él parecía sorprendido. Pero también resuelto a no darse por vencido ya que repasó mi mandíbula dejando suaves pero pasionales besos.

- _No. Ni lo sueñes. He dicho que no. ¿Entiendes? Y aparta tu mano de mi trasero_ - como provocándome, apretó aun más la presión sobre mi trasero y su ingle - _OOHH! Para de hacer eso!_

Sin darse ninguna prisa, subió sus manos hasta mi cabeza y las depositó en mi cara para buscar mi mirada.

_- Hablo enserio... -_ Él arqueó una ceja dubitativa pero, para mi gran sorpresa, fue soltando lentamente a su presa. Es decir; a mí. Me apresuré en apartarme de él de un salto. El hombre se incorporó sobre la losa despacio y moviéndose con mucho cuidado, como si cada músculo de su cuerpo estuviera envarado. Después de incorporarse por completo inspeccionó la cueva con la mirada y sacudió la cabeza. Fui testigo de cuando la confusión afloró en sus preciosos ojos en el momento en que los entornó. Él cruzó sus brazos por delante del pecho y me miró con expresión perpleja.

- _No me acuerdo de haber venido aquí_ - dijo en tono acusador - _¿Qué has hecho? ¿Fuiste tu la que me trajo? ¿Qué es esto, brujería?_

**¿Brujería?**

**-**_ No_ **-** me apresuré a decir **-** _Ya te he explicado lo que sucedió. Caí a través de ese agujero... -_ Me inspeccionó como a la cueva

- _Si no has venido a reclamar mis favores ¿por qué vas vestida de esa manera tan desvergonzada?_ - dijo secamente

- _¿Porque fuera hace bastante calor, ¿quizá? -_ repliqué enfadada. A mí! ¡Precisamente a mí me venía a decir un desconocido que iba vestida de manera indecente! - Tampoco es que tu lleves gran cosa encima...

- _Para un hombre esto es normal. Pero no es natura, en cambio, que una mujer se corte la camisola a la altura de la cintura y se despoje de su vestido. Cualquier hombre se habría imaginado lo mismo que yo_ - Sonrió petulantemente pero eso le hizo parecer tremendamente atractivo y todas las quejas que había acumulado volvieron a caer por mi garganta. - _¿Dónde estoy? _- dijo volveindose a la pared de la cueva.

_- Dentro de una cueva_ - dije irónicamente

- ¿_En que parte de Escocia se haya esta cueva?_ - dijo refunfuñando

- _Cerca del lago Ness. Cerca de Iverness._ - contesté dedicada a hacerle sentir mi frustración

- Por Amergin que no es ésa larga jornada - exclamó él con un suspiro de alivio - tan solo esta a tres días de mi casa

**¿Amergin? ¿Jornada?** ¿Quién le había enseñado el idioma a aquel hombre? Me pregunté si la causa de su extrañísimo sueño no sería una conmoción cerebral...

- _¿Por qué no me enseñas la salida y así podremos hablar fuera?_ - le animé

- _¿Juras que no has tenido nada que ver con mi presencia en este lugar?_ - alzó una ceja inquisitoria. Enseguida alcé los brazos en un gesto como diciendo "¿Porqué no me miras bien, pobrecita de mí, y luego te miras tu?" -_ Claro que... eso salta a la vista. No eres gran cosa. -_ Me negué a diginificar su machista comentario con una respuesta. Solo quería salir de ahí.

Me levanté del suelo y me costó un poco asimilar su altura en comparación con la mía. "Uno ochenta y cinco" pensé. Él sonrió al darse cuenta de como la miraba y se regocijó alzando un poco más su cabeza. Agité mi cabeza y me dispuse a buscar algun sitio por donde salir.

- _Espera un instante muchacha. Todavía no estoy listo para viajar_ - El hombre fue hacia algo que hasta ese momento había pensado que eran un montón de piedras apiladas y sacó de detrás de estas: una bolsa, dos cintas de cuero que se ató ambos lados del pecho formando una X y un trozo de tela blanca que se puso por encima cubriéndolas y, de paso, su musculoso pecho también. **¿Se estaba disfrazando?** Observé en silencio como se cubría con docenas de cuchillos sujetándolos en las cintas de cuero. Me encogí instintivamente cuando alzó una larga espada y se la envainó en la cintura con el mismo cuidado que tendría si se tratara de un puerro. Atónita hablé

- _¿Son de verdad? -_ Él se giró hacia mi con los ojos entornados como si le tomara el pelo

- _Difícilmente podría matar a nadie sin no lo fueran._ - repuso alzando la mirada hacia la grieta que se abría en nuestras cabezas

-_ ¿Matar a nadie?_ - dije con un hilo de voz. Él se encogió de hombros sin apartar la mirada.

-_ Podría lanzarte hasta esa altura_

**Oh, sí, probablemente podría hacerlo... Con un solo brazo...!**

- _No gracias_. - repuse con frialdad. Por muy pequeñita que pudiera ser, yo no era ninguna pelota de baloncesto. Él sonrió ante mi tono.

- _Pero me temo que eso solo haría que nos cayeran más rocas encima. Ven, encontraremos la salida. _

_- ¿De verdad no recuerdas por donde entraste? -_ supliqué

- _No, me temo que no_ - caminó de mala gana - _tampoco recuerdo porqué..._

**Umhhh... ¿Tendrá amnesia?**

**-** _Ven, debemos apresurarnos. Este sitio no es de mi agrado y tu debes volver a ponerte la ropa._ - añadió. Sentí el impulso de bufarle como un gato.

_- ¡La llevo puesta!_

- _Como quieras_ - se encogió de hombros para luego comerme con los ojos - _Lejos de mi quejarme_... - sonrió

Una vez fuera de la caverna, dentro de los pasillos subterráneos, la luz desapareció y tuve que acercarme a él para no perderme. El hombre iba tanteando las paredes y de tanto en tanto podía notar como se giraba para sentir si le seguía o no. Me estaba dando miedo el no encontrar ninguna luz esperanzadora.

-_ ¿Conoces tas cavernas?_

- _No, y si has dicho la verdad, tu tampoco_. - respondió. La negruna apretó mi pecho hasta hacerme sentir que me costaba respirar. - ¿Acaso tienes una idea mejor?

- _¡Sí!_ - dije tirando de su ropa - _Si te pararas un momento... - rió a desgana_

_- ¿Acaso tienes fuego? Por que andamos muy necesitados de él -_ se burló

_- Sí lo tengo -_ repliqué secamente. Él se paró abruptadamente haciendo que me chocara contra su espalda y me diera con el mango de su espada en la mano. Auch!. Enseguida noté sus manos encima de mis hombros.

- _¿Dónde tienes tu fuego? ¿Aquí?_ - deslizó sus dedos acariciando mi pelo - _No, tal vez aquí..._ - sus dedos tocaron sus labios en la oscuridad haciendo que se me secaran vergonzosamente. ¡Aquel hombre era insufrible! Su insistente seducción estaba haciendo que me costara pensar una forma de salir de ahí, y eso era lo más imporante... ¿o no? -_ Ah, aquí!_ - dijo en un ronroneo atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo con la intención de chocar sus labios contra la firme raya que eran los mios. Apreté su pecho con todas mis fuerzas y aun así nos quedamos a pocos centímetros... y por que él se detuvo. - _No dudo que haya mucho fuego en tí, pero esa llama no nos sacará de aquí, aunque en verdad la haría harto acojedora..._ - ronroneó al final.

- _¡Que arrogante eres!_ - pellizqué sus manos a mi espalda haciendo que me soltara - _¿No será que todos esos esteroides te han comido el cerebro? -_ Él quedó en silencio unos segundos.

_- No entiendo tu pregunta, inglesa_

_- Olvídalo -_ suspiré sacando mi mochila _- Sostenme esto -_ Me gustaba ir siempre preparada por lo que pudiera pasar, aunque jamás me hubiera imaginado en esta situación, me alegré de tener imaginación. Mis dedos se cerraon en la oscuridad sobre el Bic plateado que guardaba en los bolsillos de la mochila. Apreté el botoncito feliz por poder ver alguna cosa pero me espanté cuando el hombre rugió y saltó hacia atrás al ver el fuego.

- _Tienes fuego..._ - dijo en un hilo de voz

- _Tengo un encendedor_ - afirmé - _¡Pero no fumo!_ - El hombre cerró los dedos sobre el encendedor y tomó posesión de él. La llama se extinguió y nos quedamos inmóbiles y en silencio unos segundos. Me invadió un escalofrío al comprender que ese hombre haría lo mismo con cualquier cosa que desara: la tomaría sin pensárselo dos veces.

Aluciné al notar como manipulaba el encendedor un par de veces hasta dar con el botoncillo que liberaba la llama. **¿Cómo era posible qué no supiera como iba un encendedor?** Incluso un fanático de la salud habría visto alguna vez su uso. Él volvió a andar de nuevo sin deicr palabra, como absorto por la llama.

**-** _¿Inglesa? -_ dijo él suavemente

- _¿Porque me llamas así?_

-_ No me has dicho tu nombre_

- _Isabella - _me corregí _- Bella Swan_ - aclaré irritada

- _Edward Cullen. Laird de todas las Tierras altas_. - dijo automáticamente - _Bella..._

- _¿Sí?_ - ¿dónde habían quedado todo su vigor e independencia?

- _¿En que més estamos, Bella?_ - preguntó girándose a mirarme finalmente

**¡Oh, chico ahora si que la hemos liado! ¡Me he caido por uno de los agujeros de conejo de Alicia!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Bueeeeno! Por fin segundo capi arriba!

XD

Siento la espera, pero es que este es realmente más largo que el primero! :)

En fin! **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leeis y seguís esta historia**!  
=D

y también **muchísimas gracias** por todos los **Rewiews **y** GO!**

**besos!!!**

**cuidaos mucho!! :)**

y ya sabeis... si un día vais a la montaña... tirad vuestra maleta por el primer hueco sospechoso que encontreis!

XDDaajaaja

**bye!***  
;)


	3. La cosa se complica

**Disclaimer;** ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, por desgracia. Son de Stephanie Meyer. xD

La historia esta basada en el libro; **"El beso del Highlander" (Karen Marie Moning)** solo que, a fin de que salgan todos los personajes, la he modificado un tanto. Es una especie de apadtación a Twilight de un libro que encontre muy bueno.

:)

Espero que lo disfruten! xD

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**La cosa se complica**

Estaba seriamente preocupado.

Aunque no sabría explicar a que era debido, no conseguía quitarme de la cabeza esa sensación de que algo se me escapaba de las manos. Inicialmente había pensado que no me encontraba en Escocia, pero Bella me había informado que no me encontraba muy lejos del hogar. Seguía inquieto, pero, por el tiempo; tal vez había perdido días o incluso semanas. Agobiado, sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de recuperar la claridad de pensamientos. Me sentía como una vez, cuando era un niño, que tuve una fiebre muy alta y desperté una semana después, con las ideas enturbiadas y confuso. Mis instintos, normalmente rápidos como el rayo, se veían acolchados por la falta de riego sanguíneo debido al creciente deseo que corría por mis venas. Definitivamente, un hombre no puede pensar con claridad cuando esta exitado. Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo estaba siendo absorvida por una parte del mismo en contra de mi voluntad, y lo cierto es que las palabras "serena" y "lógica" no proporcionaban una descripción demasiado apropiada de ella.

Lo último que recordaba antes de encontrar a Bella tan amorosamente sentada encima mio, era que había estado corriendo a través del bosque de destrás del castillo mientras notaba como un cansancio para nada natural se apoderaba de mi. De pronto un flujo de ideas y recuerdos colapsaron en mi mente; voces, sonidos, risas...

- _¿Te encuentras bien?_ - Bella tocó mi brazo nerviosamente - _¿Por qué te has detenido? Haz el favor de no dejar que se apague la luz. Eso ne pone nerviosa._

Asustadiza como un potrillo, así era ella. Una sensación de calidez invadió mi sistema. Apenas me sobresalté cuando, al presionar el misterioso artefacto, volvió a salir una llama de él.

-_ Bella_

_- ¿Sí? -_ Ya se notaba más tranquila

_- ¿En que més estamos?_

_- Septiembre..._

El impacto de su respuesta fue como un puño que se incrustó en mi estómago; la última tarde que guardaba en la memoria había sido el decimoctavo día del més de agosto. ¡Por todo lo sagrado! ¿Cuanto había perdido?

- _¿Cuantos días faltan para el Mabon?_ - me traicionó la voz y ella me miró de una manera extraña

- _¿Mabon?_

_- El equinocio de otoño..._

_- Hoy es diecinueve de septiembre. El equinocio es el veintiuno..._

¡Cristo! Había perdido casi un més! ¿Cómo era posible? Descarté posbilidades hasta que dí con la más horrible pero más probable; después de perder el conocimiento en el bosque, me habían llevado por la fuerza hasta estas cuevas. De pronto el agotamiento tan poco natural que había experimentado cobró sentido; ¡alguien me había drogado en mi propio castillo! ¿Pero quién? ¿Y por qué?

- _Edward ¿te encuentras bien?_ - preguntó ella con voz titubeante. Sacudí la cabeza, llena de oscuros pensamientos.

- _Ven_ - le advertí antes de tirar de ella. Era tan pequeña que hubiera sido más fácil echármela al hombro y correr, pero sabía que se habría resistido ruidosamente a semejante tratamiento y no podía perder tiempo discutiendo con ella. A pesar de su delicada apariencia en comparación a las mujeres de los campos, sabía que podía ser mucho más peligrosa que un jabalí, enojada. Su solo presencia removía un caldero de impulsos lujuriosos dentro de mi que no acababa de comprender. La miré por encima del hombro. Quienquiera que fuese no iba acompañada por ningun hombre y eso quería decir que se iría a casa conmigo. Ese solo pensamiento hizo que me rugiera la sangre, apenas la había tocado que ya no quería soltarla y eso me desconcertaba...

- _¿Tienes nuevas de mi clan, Bella?_ - En las violentas Highlands escocesas la posesión constituía nueve décimas partes de la ley. Y yo era la décima; era el _brehon_ o dador de leyes. Hacía y deshacía a mi antojo y nadie qüestionaba mi autoridad. Padre solía repetir que el pueblo me seguía por que era un buen governante y lo cierto era que, bajo mi dominio, ninguna familia pasaba penurias o hambruna.

- _Nunca he oído hablar de tu cl... familia_

- _Ummh... Sin duda procedes del otro lado de la frontera ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?_

_- Estoy de vacaciones_

_- ¿De qué?_

_- De vacaciones... de visita -_ me miró raro

-_ ¿Tu clan vive en Escocia?_

- _No_ - dijo irritada

- _¿A quién visitas entonces? ¿Quién te acompaña?_ - Las mujeres no viajaban sin escolta o sin algun hombre de su clan y menos vestidas como ella.

- _¡No me acompaña nadie! Ya soy mayorcita, y sé arreglarmelas prefectamente sola..._ - intentó zafarse de mi agarre pero no pudo. Un horrible pensamiento me sorprendió al oir su desafiante tono.

- _¿Queda alguien de tu clan con vida, Bella...? _- casi podía sentir dolor. Su familia tal vez había sido aniquilada y ahora ella exhibía su cuerpo de mala gana. Se comportaba con la brabucolencia de un lobezno que se ha quedado huérfano, condicionado por el salvajismo. Me miró fijamente como intentado asesinarme con la mirada y sus mejillas se colorearon.

- _Mis padres estan muertos_ - dijo al fin

- _Ay, muchacha lo siento... _

- _¿No deberías estar buscando una forma de salir de aquí? No sé tu, pero yo quiero irme a mi casa..._ - esa muestra de dureza fingida me chocó en lo más hondo. Era evidente que le resultaba difícil hablar de la pérdida de su clan y yo conocía demasiado bien el dolor de perder a un ser querido... Me juré a mi mismo que, en cuanto llegáramos al castillo esa muchacha tendría todo lo que deseara y más.

- _Ah, pero si la salida se encuentra ante nosotros. ¿No ves la claridad que se filtra entre las piedras? -_ dejé que la llama muriera entre mis dedos y la conduje hasta el montón de piedra que nos separaba del exterior. Bella, contempló con incredulidad los escombros que bloqueaban el túnel y con las cejas alzadas, totalmente incrédula bufó.

_- Oh vamos Cullen, ni siquiera tu vas a poder mover... - _miró las pesadas piedras_ - esto -_ Ay... que poco sabía de mi... La única pregunta era si las movería con mis manos o con mis... artes.

Impaciente por dejar la cueva, sabía que mis artes druídicas serían la manera más rápida de salir de ahí. Pero también la forma más efectiva de que Bella saliera corriendo campo a través chillando para no volver a verla nunca. Exhibir mis antinaturales habilidades solo había hecho espantar a tres de mis prometidas. A la cuarta la habían asesinado hacia apenas dos semanas - no, me corregí, mes y medio- . Aun lloraba la pérdida y no por que la amara, ya que siquiera la conocía, sino por la pérdida de una vida tan joven. Pero lo que realmente me rompía el alma era la muerte de mi hermano: Emmet. Como favor, se había encargado de transportar a la joven Rosalie (mi prometida) y había muerto junto a ella en batalla.

Me obligué a mi mismo a dejar de pensar en eso y me dispuse a apartar las molestas piedras. Consciente de que Bella se había sentado junto a la pared y me observaba, no limité el trabajo a los músculos de mis brazos, si no que puse todo mi cuerpo a trabajar. Quizá exageré un tanto en el momento de forzar mi musculatura pero quería dejarla impresionada. Nunca nadie jamás diría que un Cullen no era una amante perfecto y yo me encargaría de que Bella lo descubriera por si misma... en cuanto salieramos de esa irritante cueva...

No tarde mucho más en abrir un hueco entre las piedras. Al otro lado nos esperaba un espeso follaje, cosa que me sorprendió ya que la vegetación no debería haber crecido tanto en apenas mes y medio. Bella se apresuró a sacar la cabeza y cuando vió la verde espesura soltó un irritado bufido.

-_ No tienes nada que temer. Liberarnos es fácil_ - le aseguré - _El camino es lo que será agotador_

_- ¿Qué camino...? -_ no me molesté en responder. Aparté la última roc ade una patada

- _Espera aquí mientras salgo_

_- Las damas primero -_ respondió con una dulzura fingida. Ni pensarlo!

- _Saldrías corriendo como una poseida_ - la miré con los ojos entrecerrados - _No te aconsejo que huyas de mí muchacha. Te atraparía fácilmente y la persecución serviría para encenderme..._ - Ahora me parecía una buena idea que huyera. Se apartó mis manos de los hombros de un manotazo, eso me resultó de lo más divertido. - _¿Así es como me agradeces que te haya liberado? Al menos podrías concederme alguna pequeña merced por mis esfuerzos_. - Intencionadamente posé mis ojos sobre sus labios. Con nerviosismo ella los abrió y cerró y mi cuerpo se abalanzó contra ellos con consciencia propia

-_ ¡Quieto...!_ - Pero antes del contacto ella, dispuesta a llevarme la contraria en todo, puso sus manecillas en mi cara y la sostuvo a una distancia de suguridad

- _Que arrogante eres para ser tan pequeña.._. - suspiré soltándola - _Dame tu mochila_

_- ¡No voy a darte mi mochila! -_ contestó con un bufido

- _Entonces no te moverás_ - crucé los brazos - _Y cuanto más tiempo pase aquí de pie... en tan tentadora proximidad..._ - sonreí ante el pensamiento. Soltando un gemido de disgusto, estampó su mochila contra mi pecho tan fuerte como pudo con lo que ni me movió.

- _Me las pagarás Cullen..._ - refunfuñó. Encantado...

Me escurrí riendo por la abertura con su extraña mochila colgando de un hombro y la ayudé a salir a ella disfrutando de la sensación de tener sus manecitas en las mias. Transferí a mi presa a la cintura y la sostuve en vilo contra mi cuerpo. Juro que disfruté de cada poro que quedó en contacto con su piel y pareció que ella también, por el fuerte color rojo que adoptaron sus mejillas. La fricción era deliciosa y podría decir que se me aflojaron las rodillas por unos instantes. Alarmada se apartó de mi como una exhalación en cuanto sus dedos tocaron el suelo y me miró como si la hubiera apuñalado.

Divertido... no, divertidísimo le recordé - _Te he dicho que no huyas de mí. No puedes correr más que yo._ - La miré de arriba abajo. Su piel era prefecta y libre de cicatrices, blanca y fina. Su pelo marrón y ondulado la acariciaba y enmarcaba dos enormes ojos color marrón profundo que podrían llegar a hipnotizarte si pasabas demasiado tiempo observándolos. Sospeché que aun no había traido ningun bebé al mundo por la bonita forma de sus caderas...

- _Deja de mirarme así...!_ - todavía se había puesto más adorablemente roja

_- ¿Por qué te muestras tan susceptible, muchacha? ¿Es por qué yo soy escocés?_

- _Es porqué eres un hombre dominante, entrometido y altanero_ - contestó hecha una furia

- _Soy un hombre_ - respondí encogiendo los hombros

- _Si a los hombres se les permite comportarse de un modo tan horrible, ¿cómo se supone que se han de comportar las mujeres? ¿Eh?_

- _Mostrándonos lo mucho que aprecían que hagamos tal co_s_a_ - respondí con una sonrisa. Viendo el infierno que depronto estalló en sus castaños ojos añadí - _Tranquila inglesa, yo cuidaré de tí, a pesar de la mala sangre que tienes hasta los ingleses pueden aprender _- su mandíbula quedó suspendida en el aire - _en ocasiones..._ - riendo me giré para emprender el camino pero me sobresalté al notar una potente aura asesina a mi espalda. Como un rayo, Bella me adelantó jurando cosas que no llegué a entender...Uy...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vale!! Punto de vista de Edward!  
xD

espero que os guste!!

he hecho alguna que otra modificación pero las importantes estarán al final!

besos waps!!!

cuidaos muchoOoo!!!

=D


	4. despertando

**Disclaimer;** ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, por desgracia. Son de Stephanie Meyer. xD

La historia esta basada en el libro; **"El beso del Highlander" (Karen Marie Moning)** solo que, a fin de que salgan todos los personajes, la he modificado un tanto. Es una especie de apadtación a Twilight de un libro que encontre muy bueno.

:)

Espero que lo disfruten! xD

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Despertando**

No siendo una mujer dada a la violencia, me sorprendió las enormes ganas de darle una patada en sus partes nobles. En vez de eso le adelanté hecha una furia e intenté olvidarme que iba al lado del ser más atractivo de todo el planet-... quiero decir; del ser más arrogante del mundo. Nunca en mi vida había conocido a un ser tan machista, bastaba con mirarle y mi mente entraba en un año sabático instantáneo. Se comportaba como si por el hecho de haberme encontrado encima suyo ya fuera de su propiedad y eso me ponía furiosa. Además tampoco se me había pasado por alto que al parecer él creía ser de la alta realeza escocesa... Sí, ya... Juro que parecía esperar un tímido sonrojo de doncella por mi parte, o una inclinación o algo... Ja!

Pensé que seguramente Edward era un señorito de casa buena al que le gustaban mucho ese tipo de bromas que incluso parecía creerse. Probablemente, también un duro de mollera...

- _Muy bien, hora de regresar al hostal_ - sentencié.

- _No hay necesidad de que busques cobijo en una posada de rústicos. Serás bienvenida en mi palacio_ - reprochó él - _Yo atenderé tus necesidades..._ - me miró posesivamente de arriba a abajo - Ofendida me aparté el pelo de la cara

-_ Vamos a ver si dejamos algo muy claro; No voy a ir a tu casa contigo. No voy a ir a la cama contigo y no voy a perder un solo instante más discutiendo contigo_. - pareció divertirse ante mis palabras

- _Prometo no reirme de ti cuando cambies de opinió__n. - _Que ganas me dieron de tirarle algo a la cabeza...

Cuando él sonrió con engreimiento fingí sentir una súbita fascinación por mis cutículas. Ser tan condenadamente sexy no podía ser bueno ni para él mismo y además lo tenía demasiado cerca.

Él tiró suavemente de mi pelo y enredó mis mechones en sus dedos acercando su boca a mi oido.

- _Dime que no sientes el calor del emparejamiento entre nosotros. Dime que no me deseas_. - En ese momento una fuerza se apoderó de mi cerebro y lengua y lo único que pude hacer... fue negar, negar, negar y negar.

- _OOhh! No te deseo machista engreido!_ - Sí claro... La tensión sexual que había entre nosotros podría haber sido considerada como una quinta fuerza de la naturaleza.

Una de sus cejas subió sensualmente y sus labios se curvaron en lo que hasta hoy fue la sonrisa curvada más devastadora de la historia. Rió gluturalmente.

- _Ay, pequeña inglesa. Cuando porfin digas la verdad... será muy dulce_. - Diciendo eso se separó muy lentamente de mi cuerpo.

Mi mente estuvo vagando a la deriva como mínimo diez minutos. Mis dos consciencias se devatieron a vida o muerte en un mar de color verde, en el de sus ojos. Solo un movimiento de cabeza suyo me devolvió a la realidad y por instinto dí un paso atrás. Él alzó las dos cejas divertido

- _Ven_ - ya me gustaría, pero eres demasiado peligroso... - pensé mientras me llevaba a rastras de la mano

- _No tienes por que llevarme de la mano_ - protesté - _no voy a salir corriendo_

Sus ojos se achicarón maliciosamente_ - Me gusta llevarte de la mano pero si lo prefieres puedes caminar a mi lado. - _Oh! no pensaba hacerlo en ninguna otra posición; ir detrás de él alimentaría el ego de ese bastardo. Delante... bueno delante sería una contínua tortura. Conociéndolo se pasaría el camino mirándome lascivamente. Así que el único sitio "seguro" era a su lado.

A pesar de sus grandes zancadas yo no me quejé. Cuanto más deprisa camináramos más cerca estaríamos de mi seguro pueblo. Eso alimentó un pelín mi buen humor. Hasta que él se paró en seco, conmocionado y no se movía.

- _Edward?_ - no pareció oirme - _Edward vamos!_ - protesté. Al ver que ni siquiera parpadeaba se me encendió una lucecita en la cabeza. Vamos Bella! Hecha a correr!. Y así lo hice, salí despedida ladera abajo. Aunque depronto me sentí ridícula; si ese hombre me hubiera querido hacer daño ya lo hubiera hecho y tampoco parecía encontrarse muy bien...

Corrí durante varios segundos antes de que un proyectil me derrumbara por la espalda. Caí boca abajo y después sentí sus buenos 80 kilos encima mío. Me obligó a pasar las manos por encima de mi cabeza y todo lo que pude sentir fue su respiración en mi cuello. No se había agotado mucho en tirarme mientras que yo apenas podía respirar.

- _Te he dicho que no huyas de mí. ¿Qué palabra no has entendido?_ - rechinó malhumorado

- _Bueno tu te paraste y no me respodias y... maldita sea! ahora me duele todo! - esperé a que me respondiera con una de sus irritantes fracesitas pero en vez de eso, elevó un tanto su cuerpo del mío y pude notar como se tensaban todo_s sus músculos encima de mí. Su agarre en mis muñecas aflojó y le temblaron las manos. ¿Qué podía hacer que a ese gran y arrogante hombre le hiciera temblar las manos? Curiosa y acongojada levanté la cabeza como pude pero solo vi el pueblo. Busqué con la vista algo fuera de lo normal pero no había nada. - _¿Edward? - _noté su corazón, hasta ahora tranquilo, tamborilear rápidamente en mi espalda. - _¿Qu-qué pasa...? _

Él señaló un coche que se perdía entre las curvas de una carretera que había debajo de ellos._ - ¿Qué, por todo lo sagrado, es eso...?_

Entorné los ojos creyendo que me preguntaba por la marca del coche_ - Creo que es un Volkswagen... pero no estoy muy segura desde aquí - _respondí extrañada.

-_ ¿Un qué?_

_- Volkswagen_

_- ¿Qué vagón dices que es eso?_

_- ¡Es un Volkswagen! Un coche -_ por el amor de Dios, ¿se estaba quedando conmigo?

-_ ¿Y eso?_ - señaló en la otra dirección, hacia el pueblo

_- ¿Qué?_ - no entendía - ¿_el hostal? ¿te refieres al hostal?_ - parpadeé como una lechuza

- _No, me refiero a esa cosa que brilla con unos colores que yo jamás he visto..._ - dijo con un hilo de voz - _oh! ¿Qué hay de todos esos árboles sin hojas? ¿Qué les ha pasado? ¿Porqué tienen cuerdas atadas a ellos? ¿Qué piensan que se escaparán? Nunca he visto avergonzar así a unos pobres robles... - _si no hubiera creido que fingía, parecería indignado y todo... Lo que tanto pavor le había causado había sido un inocente letrero de Neon y los postes de telefono. Increible...

- _¿Y bien? _- inspiró profundamente - _Nada de esto estaba aquí antes. Nunca había visto tantos clanes juntos. Es como si toda escocia se hubiera reunido alrededor del lago Brodie._ - Se quitó de encima de mí y me dió la vuelta de tal manera que quedé sentada delante de él, también arrodillado. - ¿Qué es un coche? ¿Qué proposito tiene?

- _Oh por el amor del cielo!_ - dije ya indignada - _Sabes perfectamente lo que es un coche! - la expresión de su cara no podía estar más llena de perplejidad y creí entrever una sombra de miedo en sus ojos._

_- Bella... ¿qué es un coche? - _repitió destacando cada palabra. Muy bien, decidí seguirle la corriente

_- Es una maquina... propulasada por gasolina - _¿cómo se lo podía explicar?_ - que utiliza la gente para desplazarse_

Sin producir sonido alguno abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces hasta quedarse inerte sentado en la hierba mirando al pueblo. Por fin, volvió a girarse hacia mí

_- ¿Inglesa?_

_- Bella - _le corregí

_- ¿Realmente eres inglesa?_

_- No, soy americana_

_- Claro, americana. Ya veo... bueno enrelidad no lo veo en absoluto... -_ parecía bastante estresado hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar_ - ¿Bella?_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- ¿En que siglo estamos...? - _sentí que me quedaba sin respiración y me planteé seriamente volver a salir corriendo aunque sabía que volvería a acabar en el suelo. - _Te he preguntado que en que siglo estamos _- repitió sin inmutarse ni mostrar ningun signo de desespero.

-_ En el veintiuno..._ - contesté dudosa cuando vinieron a mi cabeza las gruesas letras de algun periódico rezando;

**HIJA REBELDE DE DOS FÍSICOS DE RENOMBRE ES SECUESTRADA POR UN PACIENTE DE UN SANATORIO MENTAL.**

**[SUBTITULADO:] TENDRÍA QUE HABER HECHO CASO A SUS PADRES Y HABERSE PASADO LA VIDA EN UN LABORATORIO **

- _Cristo.._. - murmuró Edward de repente, recorriendo con la mirada todo el pueblo. -_ No he perdido solo una luna. He perdido siglos..._

_- ¿Lunas? ¿Siglos? - _repetí inconscientemente. Entonces él se giró hacia mí y levantó mi pie del suelo dándome un susto de miuerte. Lo examinó cuidadósamente hasta que arrugó su frente extrañado.

_- ¿Les pones nombre a tus medias? - _¿Qué?

Edward pasó los dedos por las palabras Polo Sport esperando una respuesta pero enseguida su mirada cayó en sus pantalones, donde ponía Timberland.

- _Dame tu mochila Bella - _suspiré mientras la depositaba en sus manos. No tenía ninguna intención de explicarle todos los nombres que encontrara. Cuando él esparció mis cosas sobre la hierba tuve un enfado momentáneo al ver caer el móbil, pero luego recordé que en Escocia no funcionaría... si estuviera entero. Seguramente en una de las muchas caidas de la mochila la tapadera había saltado y ahora el móbil se encontraba destrozado. Edward lo recogió del suelo al verlo y se quedó observándolo fascinado por su diminuta tecnología.

No le dió mucha importancia ni a los cosméticos ni a las barritas de proteinas pero al llegar a la revista Cosmopolitan, quedó fascinado por sus brillantes colores. Pasó las páginas y las tocó embelesado.

- _Y Carlisle cree que sus tomos iluminados son hermosos_ - dijo con una nota de adoración en la voz. Enseguida se puso a inspeccionar la ropa interior mirándola extrañado y perplejo. Dí gracias a Dios por que no supiera para que servía pero aun así no tenía ninguna inetción de dejar que la manoseara de esa manera! Se la quité de las manos yél me miró atontado. En ese momento no estuve tan segura de que estuviera jugando conmigo... parecía totalmente desorientado.

_-Edward... ¿qué siglo creías que era?_ - pregunté temiendo la respuesta

Giró la cabeza muy lentamente hacia mí y respondió con la voz hueca

-_ El dieciseis._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

wenoo! aquí va otro capitulitooO!

xD

espero poder actualizar MUUUUUUCHO más seguido que hasta ahora, xd

por circumstancias se me ha hecho imposible, pero een fin!

=D  
espero que eseis tods genial!!

besotesss!!

cuidaos mucho!


End file.
